Broken Mirrors Make It Hard To See
by AColdSky
Summary: Gabriella Montez had always thought her twin sister died in a car crash when they were 5. At the beginning of senior year, she felt like she needed a sisterhood. She turned to the plastic side. It's up to her old friends to save her.
1. The Beginning of the End

It was another day of the horror prison that is high school, in Albuquerque, New Mexico. A fashion conscious Sharpay Evans walked down the corridor of East High, with her head held high hoping that the Terrible Three didn't come her way. Kelsi and Zeke had moved over the summer to Chicago and San Antonio, Texas. Chad was still Chad, and Taylor was still the president of the chemistry club. And Jason, well, who knows, Sharpay though he was probably still asking random people about their vacations, or telling people that Troy only remembered pink jelly from last Christmas break. You would think not much had changed, but there was one "minor" detail that went untouched.

Gabriella was the new ice queen. You heard me, ice queen. At the start of the senior year, Gabriella started disappearing or not showing up at her decathlon or drama club meetings. Sharpay found her one afternoon, talking to Janna and Lana, the schools main plastics. It went downhill from there. She constantly treated Taylor like a pet, and Troy was just her arm candy. He too, was wondering whatever happened to the old Gabriella, that he had fallen in love with back at the ski lodge.

Gabriella's mother was also well aware of Gabriella's change. Sharpay and Taylor went to her one afternoon, when Gabriella was off somewhere being a son of a female dog, if you know what I mean. She was vague on why Gabriella was this way, but all the signs lead to the death of a certain Corrina Montez, Gabriella's identical twin sister. Only five people in the whole world now knew that Corrina Montez was Gabriella's twin sister AND still alive.

Several days before in Boston, Massachusetts...

"What do you mean, we're moving!" Julia Miles yelled at her father across the table.

"Honey, my job transferred me to Albuquerque, I don't have a choice. We're moving next Saturday. Will you think about it please?"

Julia understood that her dad had a hard time after the accident that took her mothers life, and almost hers, "Sure, dad, I've got to go to work, I'll talk to Mr. Moseby about transferring the Albuquerque Tipton."

Julia sighed and walked out her front door and towards the subway station. This would be the second move for her and her 3, actually 2 brothers--in a year. Her oldest brother had gotten out of the move, because he was now a freshman at the University of Texas, Austin. She thought it was amusing that her brother, Austin, went to school in Austin, Texas. This was another move she would have to leave her friends Mary, Maddie and Corrina behind. Her mother had died in a car accident, which left Julia with limited movement of her left wrist and the only girl in a house of men. She also knew a secert, the Montez family secret; she was one of the few that knew that the Montez twins were still alive. However, it saddened her that she had lost contact with her best friend from Sun High, Gabriella Montez, who had moved to Chicago at the same time she had moved to Boston, or so she thought...

* * *

_Dun Dun Dun...here is my rambly beginning to my new story! I hope everyone will like this one as much as my last one. I always come up with stories right near the end of other stories and I end the others quickly while I write down as many details as possible...I'm also sorry its so short but the first chapter usually is for me._


	2. Just An Old Friend

Okay...I'm just going to write my story now, even though nobody is reading it. The story is a little slow at first...

* * *

25-32-53 Julia thought opening her locker in a side hall way of East High. Her locker opened fast causing her to fall backwards, in a relatively empty hallway. 

"Need a hand?" she heard someone say offering their hand.

"Thanks," Julia said after getting up and brushing her self off.

"You need to get off of the floor, or the Triple will trample you?" the girl said opening her pink locker.

"The triple?" Julia questioned putting her books in her locker and looking at her schedule.

"You're new here aren't you? Well, they are the schools resident mean girls. I'm Sharpay."

"Julia. You look a lot like my friend from Boston, just saying."

"Who do you have for homeroom?"

Julia looked down at her schedule, "Darbu-s."

"It's pronounced Dar-bus, she'll make a point about that," Sharpay laughed lightly as they started down the hallway to the classroom.

Homeroom...

"...And that is the importance of refreshing ones emotional senses.." Ms Darbus started when three students coming in late interrupted her.

"MS. MONTEZ, You're nearly ten minutes late, do you have a reason?"

A very made up Gabriella wearing all pink and a mini skirt, "Sorry, lot track of time, teach," Gabriella said sauntering over to her seat.

'What's Gabi doing here? And a mean girl of all things?' thought Julia as the bell rang signaling the break before first period.

Several minutes later walking down the hallway...

"This school looks tough, so I want you to walk behind me where ever we go. Alright?" her brother who was 10 months older, but they were in the same grade said.

"Whatever you say, Landon," Julia said rolling her eyes. "I need to go to bathroom, so I'll see you in drama, I'll be careful."

"Fine, see you there."

Julia sighed and walked to the girls bathroom.

"Newb! Out of my way!"

Julia turned around quickly as she was reapplying lip-gloss. She say Gabriella and her leeches, oh silly me, I mean friends.

"Sorry, Gabi," Julia said walking out.

"How do you know my name?" she demanded.

"Everyone knows your name," Julia stated, Gabriella seemed satisfied with the answer, and she left the bathroom leaving for the auditorium.

Julia sighed and sat down at the nearest seat and looked around for her brother, but saw Sharpay behind her.

"Hey Sharpay."

"Julia, let me guess you ran into "Queen Gabriella," Sharpay smiled.

"It's the paling of the face, looks like about to throw up and wonder where the authorities are look, isn't it?"

Sharpay laughed, she liked this new girl, just enough sarcasticness, and bitterness, the other new girl from San Diego, was super sweet just like Gabriella was before.

"Class will begin!"

Lunch...

"...Guess what guys, there's this new girl who already hates Gabi," Sharpay told the group, or just Taylor, Chad, and Ryan.

"It's not that hard is it?" Taylor said resentfully eating a bite of her salad.

"What are you looking at Ry?" Sharpay asked her brother staring off in the distance.

"Oh, I was just wondering, if that's the new girl."

Sharpay looked where he was looking and ran over there as fast as possible.

"Julia, you don't want to sit there, come over here, fast."

Julia grabbed her lunch and ran over to the table where the four were sitting.

"That's the triple table, the last new guy was beaten up, and they got away with it by acting like stupid cheerleaders," Sharpay explained. "Oh, Julia, this is Taylor, Chad, and my twin brother Ryan."

"Hi," they all said.

"Yola," Julia said then seeing something in the distance waving someone over who came and sat down.

"Guys, this is my older brother Landon," Julia introduced taking a bite of her lunch. "Taylor, Chad, Ryan and Sharpay."

"Hey."

Everyone nodded in response, eating their lunches.

After school...

The auditorium was empty except for her brother, and Gabriella was off the premises. Which was a double bonus for Sharpay who wanted to work on a new song she had been working for.

"That's good for today Ry, lets go home," Sharpay said starting to pack stuff up.

"Do you want to the old Gabriella back?" a shadow in the darkness asked.

"Who are you?"

"Let's just say, an old friend, do you want my help or not?"

Sharpay looked at her brother and nodded.

"Good, look in the piano, and you will see directions to get to my anonymous instant message account, and email."

Sharpay walked over to the piano and sure enough was a piece of paper. "Hello," she called out. The person was no longer there.

Sharpay shrugged it off and walked down the hallway with her brother in tow, when she saw Julia walking towards her.

"Taylor said you'd be down here," Julia said. "I was wondering if you could help me start on this biology homework, cause I was doing a different book in Boston."

"Sure," Sharpay giggled lightly. "You can come with us in our car."

"Oh," Julia said remembering something, "I know this is a big favor to ask but can my brother have a ride too, he's somewhere around here."

"Why not, the more the better."

"Do I have a say in this?" Ryan asked.

"I know its your turn to drive," Sharpay said digging out her keys out of her purse and handing them to her brother.

"Been looking all over for you sis," Julia heard over her shoulder walking the steps in front of the school.

"I've been here, where have you been?"

"Oh, around."

* * *

Oh, I hope people like this chapter better, cause its longer and all...Tell me what I need to fix. I know Gabi is way ooc, but there's a reason.. 


	3. Welcome to the Club

_Are you readdddddddddddddddddddddyyyyyyyyyyyy.

* * *

_

Sharpay paced her cold hardwood floor while her and her brother talked to the mysterious phantom from the theatre; Julia and her brother had left about a hour ago after 4 hours of boring studying.

"You're going to need your friends, Taylor, Chad, those new kids Julia and Landon and most of all, Troy. We all know he wants the old Gabriella back," they said.

"How do you know about them?" Sharpay asked the person on their voice chat.

"Let's just say I have my sources," the phantom put it simply.

"I'll talk to them tomorrow at lunch, and I'll have Chad talk to Troy in the locker room where Gabriella and her leeches aren't attached to him."

"I'll be on tomorrow night to go over the deets, gotta go," and with that they ended the voice conversation.

"That was weird," her brother, Ryan said.

"Yeah, it was. But this maybe the only way to save East High."

The next day...

Julia pulled open her locker fast, got her stuff out, and slammed her locker shut.

"Tough day?" Sharpay asked.

"Try being the only girl in a house of guys," Julia replied.

"Oh," Sharpay said.

"Our dad has been home three, four hours tops in the past 5 months, so I'm pretty much the only guy in a house of girls," Ryan said also closing him locker.

They all walked down the side of the hallway to homeroom, "Julia, want to take down plastic Gabriella with us? This person, I don't know who they are, they wanted to help us."

"Of course, I've only run into her once since I've been here, and that was two times too many."

"Seriously, this person thats helping us though, is like the Phantom of the Opera, disappearing and reappearing," Ryan said.

Julia laughed, "It's probably Phantom of the Theatre, since you don't have opera here, well except for Syndra" Julia explained as she walked into homeroom and sat down in her seat. "She scares me."

Sharpay and Ryan laughed at that, "Yeah, me too, she followed me home once," Ryan said.

"Now, THAT was scary," Sharpay said.

RINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!

"WAS THAT A CELLPHONE!"

"No, mam, that was the warning bell."

The class was rowdy for a Tuesday morning when Ms. Darbus spoke up, "The weekend is over, people. Way Over. Mr. Danforth this is a place of learning not a basketball court."

Chad slowly sunk down in his seat, "And while we are working, let us probe the mounting evils of cell phones... perhaps the most heinous example of cell phone use is ringing in the theatre. The theatre is a chapel of arts, a precious cornucopia of creative energy," she started.

RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"It's over already, we were in there what 2 minutes?" Julia exclaimed.

She ranted about the evils of cell phones, you tune it out after five minutes," Sharpay explained.

"What do you have next, I've got advanced English next," Julia said.

"Dramatic Literature and Creative Writing."

"I've got that class too."

The twins answered.

"I'm an English person, he's more numbers. The next million dollar entrepreneur I tell you," Sharpay pointed over her shoulder at her brother who busy watching the lockers go by.

"Julia! Gabriella is on her way, behind me," Landon came up. Julia and Ryan were pushed behind Sharpay and Landon, who put on their ice queen and no nonsense faces on.

"So I guess this is follow the leader now?" Julia asked sarcastically.

"Welcome to the club."

Lunch...

"I'll call everyone with the plans after I speak with the Phantom tonight," Sharpay explained. "Chad talk to Troy about joining in, because they said he would be a very important part."

"The Phantom?" laughed Taylor.

"Ryan came up with it," Sharpay said and Ryan just shrugged. "Anyway, everyone put your cell number on here."

After putting his number on the sheet Landon spoke up, "So how many school production have you been in Sharpay?"

"Twenty, I'm very dedicated."

"I've been in 15, leads of course. My last school wasn't that big on drama, it was a perpetual school."

Sharpay giggled.

"Ugh. They've taking a long walk off of the short pier," a disgusted Julia said to Taylor.

That night...

"Did you let Troy in onto the plan?" the Phantom asked.

"Yes, Chad talked to him, he's in."

"Phantom, your voice seems familiar, do you actually go to East High?" spoke up the usually quiet Ryan.

"Yes, I do, why would someone who didn't go to the school want to dethrone all mighty queen?" the Phantom said blankly.

"So, anyway, what were you saying before my brother so kindly interrupted," Sharpay said.

"Tell him to break up with Gabriella."

* * *

_Whoa-o, What do ya'll think of it so far?_


	4. Phase 1

"What!" Sharpay spit out her water.

"It's so crazy, it might just work," her brother spoke up.

Sharpay glared at her brother, "Care to continue."

"Gabriella's lifeblood to popularity is Troy, because of he's the captain of the basketball team. No one dares to mess with her, because of that. Break that tie, we're one step closer to dethroning all mighty queen bee," Ryan ranted.

"Exactly," the Phantom said. "This isn't going to be a quick dethroning, so more details after phase 1 is finished, adios."

With that the Phantom ended voice conversations. Sharpay picked up her phone and pushed a few numbers,

"Hey Julia…"

The next day…Wednesday…

"The drama club is re-taking the school, got it?" Sharpay questioned the on-looking group.

"I'm in decathlon with Taylor," Julia said.

"Remember, you can be a member of multiple clubs, but remember to retain order of the semi-old East High, we need to re-instate the Drama Club's place on top of the food chain, next to the jocks of course." Sharpay commanded everyone.

Troy, Chad, Jason—who had appeared out of no where—Taylor, Julia, Ryan and Landon all agreed, even with Gabriella the head of the school, no one messed with the co-president of the drama club.

"JULIA"

"RYAN"

Two teens heard from their respective siblings, who then each received an eye roll and an inappropriate word for our readers in return. Landon and Sharpay assumed their positions in front of the drama/jocks/decathlon-ish group.

"I thought I was the other co-president," was heard as they walked in the door of East High.

Lunch…

Everyone who wanted plastic Gabriella gone knew it was time. No, not peanut butter-jelly time—though it took some convincing Chad otherwise. Troy took the dreaded walked, that he knew he had to make.

"Gabi, we need to talk."

"Okay," she said turning to him.

"Alone."

"Whatever, you have to say, you can say in front of Janna and Lana."

"Okay, fine, you're not the same Gabriella that I once loved."

"Whatever do you mean," Gabriella said super-sweetly.

"We're over, that's right, no more basketball superstar boyfriend, we're through!" Troy said walking out of the cafeteria glad to get the past month or so off of his chest.

Taylor, Chad, Jason—you get the picture—all silently did celebrated. Phase 1 complete.

Later that afternoon…sometime between fifth and sixth period…

Sharpay was walking down the hallway in search of her brother, Landon and Julia, when she was pulled into the auditorium.

"Yes," she said, not really shocked at all.

"Okay, fine this is the Phantom, I can't keep up with this de-throning anymore. Technically, I'm going to hand if off to someone. They'll be at your house tonight at 7," they Phantom said pushing Sharpay back into the hallway.

Elsewhere…

Gabriella was in a shock, making it all of her classes on time. Mental breakdown was on the near horizon and her leeches Janna and Lana knew it.

"Gabriella, who needs him, he was just using you for popularity," one of the clones said. "Not that it's important, did he say why?"

"He said I've changed to a cold hearted ice queen, and I heard his father says he needs to spend more time on working for scholarships, not have a girlfriend," Gabriella dramatically sniffed. Those acting lessons her mother paid for over the summer sure have paid off.

Her leeches' replies were censored for our reading audience.

_"Who do you think you are!" Jana yelled at no one. _

_"I'm the narrator, that's who. We have people under the ages of 10 reading this, no doubt, who don't need their minds filled with what your minds are filled of. What's that? Oh right, garbage!" _

_"I can't work with this, I'll be in my trailer!" _

Before I was not-so-kindly interrupted my Ms. Overpaid-Sassy pants—will someone look over her contract for me—I was about to go to Sharpay and Ryan's house before the Phantom so-called helper arrived.

Sharpay was pacing, after finishing a her assignment in her advanced dramatic literature class and several other assignments she had done abiding the time for the 'Phantom's helper' to arrive, she had nothing to do.

"Will you please sit down, you're making me nervous," her brother Ryan, who had surprisingly also finished his homework.

"I can't sit down, Ryan. I want to know who the Phantom employed to finish the job, since they decided they couldn't do it anymore. You should of seen the break down Gabriella had this afternoon. I would of though, a popular ice queen, like herself would of build her empire on her looks—instead of her boyfriend."

With that Ryan just shrugged at turned back to his movie.

"What are you watching?"

"Phantom of the Opera."

"Again?"

"I haven't watched it in a month. I listened to the music yesterday, that is a completely different story."

"I can only watch it a couple times a year, you know my favorite musical is Wicked," Sharpay beamed.

"Yes, I know. You say it everyday; you can't wait until the final play of the year, which is always Wicked. But, it's my choice for the movie this time. We've watched Wizard of Oz, West Side Story, American in Paris, Fiddler on the Roof…" Ryan started.

He was interrupted mid-sentence when the doorbell rang.

"The Phantom's helper is here!"

* * *

Yes, I typed that all up. Be proud, I type it up in her with a little planning now days, I'm cleaning up my plots a bit. Hope you like. 


	5. Oy with the Poodles Already

Sharpay opened her front door, "Julia?" she asked surprised.

Julia just walked to the living room where Ryan was still watching a movie.

"Phantom of the Opera. One of my favorites, my brother is a Grease or West Side Story person. You can only watch it..."

Sharpay came behind Julia and asked, "You know the Phantom?"

Julia looked over her shoulder, "Maybe, actually I was giving them the ideas all along. You're not mad are you?"

"Me, mad?" Sharpay questioned. "You were testing the waters. Acting skills, impressive. Good to know you're not a Miss. Goody-two-shoes, forbid we have another one of those. I do have another question, who is the phantom?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Julia said sitting on the other couch, while Sharpay sat next to her brother on the other side of the room.

Julia took out her notebook and asked, "Do you two know the Montez family secret?"

Sharpay looked at her brother, then down in her lap, "Yes, Taylor and I went to Ms. Montez one day when Gabriella had blown us off for those plastic leeches. How do you know about it?"

"Before I moved to Boston, I lived in California. San Diego, to be exact." Julia said hoping to ring a bell.

"San Diego?" Sharpay questioned.

"I was Gabriella's best friend from Sun High. When I moved to Boston, she supposedly moved to Denver. In reality, she moved to Albuquerque. My dad signed my brother and I up at Our Lady's Perpetual Sorrow, since that one was the closest to my house, which is where I met my best friend there, Corrina Montez. She knows about the secret, which is why she puts on a super hyper face all of the time to hide the emotions. Unlike Gabriella..."

"Our Lady's Perpetual Sorrow? Our cousin goes there."

"Maddie, right? You two are like clones, well maybe..anyway, its weird, there's also this girl name Mary who's a clone of Taylor..anyway, where was I?"

"Small world."

"Ryan, let her finish."

"Okay, when Gabi and Cori were five they were in a car accident..."

An Hour Later...

"That explains so much," Ryan said.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Sharpay asked.

"The leeches are actually going to try and take over the school since Gabriella broke down and hasn't been mean."

"How are they going to do that?"

"Turn against her with the cheerleaders and other popular people--she has to do it alone the first time with the clones diss her. But, we need to be there the second time, so she won't turn against us later."

"JULIA!" a voice shrieked from the edge of the room.

Julia turned and saw a 11 year old girl running towards her, "Lily? Wait a minute, out of all of the Evan's in the entire COUNTRY; you're related to THEM? The world just got even smaller."

Then Julia was tackled into a hug. "I thought you moved to Boston!"

"I did, but I moved to Albuquerque, last week," Julia said to Lily, then turn to the shocked twins, "I have to work tomorrow until 8:45, and on Friday I have dinner at my cousin's house. Adios."

"Who's your cousin?" Sharpay finally asked when Julia was halfway to the front door.

Julia looked over her shoulder again, "Jason Cross," and with that she left.

"That was weird."

East High; Albuquerque, New Mexico; United States; West Hemisphere; Planet Earth; Milky Way Galaxy; the Universe—Thursday Morning…

Julia was arguing with her locker, while Sharpay was yammering about some guy in her history class.

"Is she still talking about him?" Ryan asked opening his locker on the other side of Julia's locker.

"Yes," Julia said resting her head on the cold metal door of her locker.

"You guys ready?" Taylor asked, who came up to them so they could walk to third period drama-art class together. "She's still talking about him?"

"Yep, but you two don't live with her, drive her to school, and are pretty much related to her." Ryan said closing his locker and adjusting the strap on his book bag.

"Touché."

"OY WITH THE POODLES ALREADY," Julia said exasperated putting her head on Taylor's shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Sharpay asked her brother.

"Julia here's my schedule and other things," Landon said handing Julia a clipboard.

After Landon had walked in front of the small group next to Sharpay, Julia started motioning choking motions behind her brother silently and Ryan held her back. Taylor stifled her laughter at the sight, as they walked to drama together.

The group still had ten minutes of their twenty minute morning break so they took their time walking.

"MONTEZ."


	6. Something Like That

"We would like a word with you," Lana said.

Gabriella walked up to them, "Sorry, for the breakdown. Thanks for getting me back on the right track," she said snootily.

Janna and Lana smiled evilly, "Good, hands in."

They did their signature hair sweep and walked down the hall.

"Looks like I'm going to have to get Corinna here," Julia said.

"How are you going to do that?" Sharpay asked.

"I'll think about it in French class next period."

With that the two new leaders—Landon and Sharpay—walked to drama with their quote unquote shadows behind them.

4th Period -French IV...

"Finally, Sharpay and Landon are in a different class," Julia sighed sinking into her seat.

"I know, my sister is turning into her old self, nice to other people, but I'm just her shadow," Ryan said sitting down in the desk in front of Julia.

The bell rang and the rest of the students came filing in.

"Vous pouvez dépenser le reste de la classe se préparant à l'essai demain. Rappelez-vous que vous devez parler en français," the teacher said. _You maybe study for the test tomorrow until the end of the class period; please remember to speak in French._

Everyone started turning their desks toward each other and began speaking and looking over their notes.

"Ceci ennuyeux," Julia said putting her head on the table. _This is boring_.

"Yep."

"En français, Evans!" _In French, Evans!_

"Désolé." _Sorry._

"Avez-vous des idées au sujet d'aider Gabriella?" _Any ideas about helping Gabriella?_

"No."

"Queest-ce que ces filles se glorifient dessus? Il était sur l'petit ami de Gabriella." _What do those girls pride themselves on? It used to be Gabriella's boyfriend._

_"_Leurs regards? Comme Regina George dans Mean Girls." _Their looks? Like Regina George in Mean Girls._

_"_Vous avez observé ce film Evans?" Julia laughed. _You watched that movie, Evans?_

"Ma soeur m'a fait. Attendez une minute, mme. Darbus a dit que chacun a dû chanter à une chanson avec quelqu'un dans la classe la semaine prochaine. Elle ne sait pas ainsi elle les fera chanter ensemble, mais connaissant Troy qu'il faisant Gabriella ne chantera pas toute seule. Hors de ce qu'elle finit vers le haut de freaking." Ryan ranted. _My sister made me. Wait a minute; Ms. Darbus said everyone had to sing a song with someone in the class next week. She doesn't know so she'll make them sing together, but knowing Troy he won't making Gabriella sing by herself. Which she ends up freaking out._

"C'était vraiment long. Oui, vous êtes sur quelque chose," Julia said after thinking for a moment. _That was really long. You maybe onto something._

"Elle a seulement été le fil dans un jeu une fois. Elle a obtenu de plus petits rôles dans les postérieurs, parce qu'elle n'a eu aucune expérience temporaire." _She has only been the lead in a play once. She got smaller roles in the later ones, because she didn't have any acting experience._

"Nous devons nous assurer qu'elle chante la Breaking Free," Julia said. _We must be sure she sings Breaking Free._

"Comment savez-vous se Breaking Free?" _How do you know about Breaking Free? _

"Jason est mon cousin. Il a envoyé de longs E-mails à son sujet." _Jason is my cousin; he sent me long emails about it._

"Il reste 20 minutes à gauche dans cette classe." _There's still 20 minutes left._

"Malheureusement," Julia sighed once again putting her head down. _Unfortunately. _

"J'ai une question." _I have a question._

"uh-huh," came a muffled reply.

"Comment connaissez-vous ma soeur, Lily?" _How do you know my sister, Lily? _

Julia lifted her head up and looked around for the teacher, and started writing on a piece of paper.

_"I was her older camp buddy at dance camp for the past two years," Ryan read. _

_"_En français, Julia."

Julia rolled her eyes and took the paper back and began writing again.

_The teacher said SPEAKING in French she didn't say anything about writing. HELLO! _

_Ryan read the note and rolled his eyes. _

The bell finally rang; Julia got up and started walking slowly.

"Not wanting to go see the two terrors?"

"Nope, and if I ditched one of them they'll have my head, and probably yours too."

Cafeteria

Julia brought her sack lunch; after the school in Boston she never trusted school lunches again.

Sharpay and Landon were in their deep conversation about something drama, while Taylor and Chad looked on unpleased.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe someone auditioned like that," Sharpay giggled.

This being the fourth day in a row where Sharpay was gabbing about the guy in her history class or flirting with Landon, Julia got fed up and took her lunch with her.

"Going to study, Jules?" Landon asked.

"Something like that," Julia sighed.

Later during lunch…

Ryan was taking the long route to his locker when her heard singing coming from the auditorium.

_They said it was over _

_But I never wanted it to end _

_They said it was over _

_And you wanted to be my friend _

_They said it was over _

_I never thought I'd recover _

_They said it was over _

_But it was all just a cover _

Then there was a small piano solo leading to the next part of the song..

_It's hard to believe_

That I couldn't see

_You were always there beside me_

_Thought I was alone_

_With no one to hold_

_But you were always right beside me..__  
_

Ryan listened in with his mouth open thinking 'That was the original version of What I've Been Looking For.' The person stopped playing and ran out of the room, leaving Ryan in the doorway look at a black auditorium.

"Looking for someone, Evans?" Julia asked who had suddenly appeared next to him.

"There was someone singing in there, but they ran off. They were pretty good, the voice sounded like the Phantoms. I can match a speaking voice to a singing voice most of the time."

* * *

The song is kind of suckish, but I wrote it on memory from a Life with Derek episode and What I've Been Looking For..so much information in this chapter! 


	7. END OF DISCUSSION

Julia had been going to East High for two weeks already, and she fit in the newly improved drama and musician clique. Everybody still hated the cliques, but they needed to go back to the status quo that was after everyone broke free. She was ready for the weekend again after a week of brutal school and the plastics.

"Do you think she even knows?" she heard Sharpay's brother ask her.

"Doubt it. She came in like 10 minutes after Ms. Darbus said it; you know how she is about repeating herself and announcements. Once and that's all you get."

"Four years, four years."

"What are you singing, Shar?" Julia turned to Sharpay on her right.

"Me and Ryan are singing Bop to the Top," Sharpay said closing her locker. "Your brother and you?"

"What I've Been Looking For, your version, the up beat version. Since we couldn't decide on a song, Ms. Darbus made us choose one that was in a previous production."

Landon, once again, appeared out of thin air stepping in front of Julia saying that the triple was really brutal today. They had already beat up a new girl, because she was a competitive threat on the cheer team.

"What no attacking your brother today?" Ryan asked Julia smartly.

"You know Evans, you're this close to being on the list and the list is a place you DON'T want to be."

3rd Period Vocal Music for the Theatre/Performing Arts—Drama/Music Theory Class…

"That'll be 15 minutes for you as well, Ms. Levi, you'll be joining Ms. Montez for a quarter of her time this week," Ms. Darbus screeched at Jana.

"But, why!" Jana bawled.

"You are disrupting my class, young lady, would like to join Ms. Montez for her full punishment?" Ms. Darbus gave Jana a look that could kill, and finally kept the chatterbox quiet.

"Well, now that's settled, we'll start with the vocal presentations."

"The what?" Gabriella mouthed off.

"I announced almost two weeks ago that you had to prepare a vocal presentation in front of the class. Since you so kindly volunteered to go first, and don't seemed prepared, you will sing Breaking Free SOLO." Ms. Darbus boomed staring at Gabriella who opened her mouth to speak, "END OF DISCUSSION."

"Fine," Gabriella said snootily walking the front of the class, leading to Taylor, Julia and Sharpay rolling their eyes.

_We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach_

Came out of the stereo, from the recorded version of the TwinkleTowne production.

Gabriella took a deep breath, "If we're trying, So we're breaking free," she sang with too much confidence looking for her now ex-boyfriend, but he was no where to be seen.

_You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are _

Tears were already forming the new ice queen's eyes, causing her to quickly brushed them away, _"_Creating space between us 'til we're separate hearts. But your faith, it gives me strength, strength to believe."

"Very well," Ms. Darbus said cutting off the rest of Gabriella's song. "We now have the rest of the class. Mr. Bolton will no longer be in this class for the rest of the semester. Ms. McKessie, would you please come up here, and sing your selection."

After Taylor sang her version of Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. Ms. Darbus spoke up, "Very noble first effort, Ms. McKessie. I hope to see you around at future auditions. Now, Ms. Levi."

Thirty minutes later, Sharpay and Ryan were up. No one was surprised since they heard them in almost every single production for the past four years.

"Mr. And Ms. Miles, you're doing one together like the Evans, you're up," Ms. Darbus said looking up from her file.

Julia and Landon walked to front of the classroom and the song started.

"It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see," Landon started.

Julia opened her mouth to sing; "RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG" the bell rang.

Julia sighed, "Not again," and walked back to her desk getting her bag.

"Ms. Miles, since your brother has already gone AWOL or whatever the title is, tell him to be in the auditorium right after school," Ms. Darbus said.

Julia started walking down the hall towards her locker and in search of her brother.

"I'm guess this isn't the first time this has happened,"

Julia jumped, "Gah, don't do that."

"Jumpy much?" Ryan asked.

"With Gabriella the head of the school, who isn't?"

"Good point," Ryan stopped suddenly pulling Julia along the hallway wall.

"What the he—ck," Julia asked all Ryan did was stare behind her shoulder.

Just then Gabriella was walking down the hallway giving evil glares to everyone and had already pushed down two freshmen along the way. Once she had passed, Julia sprinted down the connecting hallway to her locker where her brother and Sharpay were flirting.

"Thanks for waiting," Julia said sarcastically.

"Huh?" her brother asked out of his trance.

"Gabriella," Julia said getting the rest of her books for the day.

"Oh, sorry."

"She probably would of ran over, then beaten up you up if it weren't for me."

Julia jumped higher this time, "Don't you like announce yourself?"

"You're too jumpy," Ryan said opening his locker.

Taylor and Chad walked up, "Julia, Ryan ready for French?"

"As I'll ever be," Julia said.

"See you at lunch, Tay, I'm going to Spanish with Landon and Shar."

"Yeah, see ya."

Then the two groups of teens went to their separate classes.

Lunch…

The gang—meaning Julia, Landon, Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor and Chad—was sitting around their table in the cafeteria.

"Gabriella was on time in Spanish today, I couldn't believe it," Sharpay exclaimed.

"When was the last time she was on time? Last year?" Julia asked picking up a nacho.

"Pretty much," Taylor said.

"She's getting meaning since Troy broke up with her," Sharpay said looking over to the cheerleader table where Gabriella was screaming the difference between a mocha latte and a frappachino.

"What she needs is a new boyfriend that would say she's too mean, and no guy would go out with her," Taylor said.

The guys ate silently watching the girls come up with a plan only moving their eyes to the person talking.

All three girls stopped eating at once, and turned to one of the guys with thinking smirk on their faces.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

* * *

_The plan is unfolding...dun dun dun. And I'm making it up as I go along...WOO! Okay, tell me what you think, so I can make changes if I need to! Oh, and check out my web page that I just set up._


	8. The Basketball Game?

_Its time for...another chapter of Broken Mirrors Make It Hard To See..._

* * *

"Come on Landon. If she doesn't recognize me, she sure as heck won't remember you."

"For me?" Sharpay batted her eyelashes at Landon.

Taylor and Julia rolled their eyes, "Come on, you've grown like a foot, knowing her 'current state' she'll just think it's a common name."

Ryan and Chad just looked at each other then at the girls, "The female mind, its frightening territory."

"We have to do it by Christmas break because she's getting meaner every day," Sharpay said looking over her shoulder.

"WHAT THE F—G H—L ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL," they heard Gabriella screech at the freshman.

The six teens hadn't heard Gabriella ever use that kind of language.

"We're going to have to do it now, and do it fast."

Fourty-five minutes After School…

"Okay, I have work until almost 10, so Shar and Taylor you'll have to help Landon with asking Gabriella out." Julia said walking out of East High after her presentation for Ms. Darbus, a drama meeting for Sharpay & Ryan, and basketball practice for Chad and Jason.

"You guys coming to the basketball game tomorrow?" Chad asked walking up, holding a basketball of course.

"Cousin, come on. I went to your meets." Jason—who had come out of nowhere—said.

Julia rolled her eyes, "Where do you think Landon is taking Gabriella tomorrow?" and started walking towards the bus stop.

"What do I do?" Ryan asked looking up from the physic book he was trying to decipher.

"Um, oh yeah, you help your sister and Taylor asking Ms. Montez, if Cori can come out for Thanksgiving in two weeks. Since, she already knows she wants the Gabriella who only went to parties once a month."

The others looked at Julia like she had four heads.

"What?"

"The old Gabriella at a party?" Sharpay laughed.

"That's weird?"

"Please, she was the school's Mary-Sue. Ms. Perfect. Miss America."

"The Gabriella, I knew was more of the independent, chic look. Somewhere between Taylor's prep look and your Girly look."

"You're kidding…"

"No," Julia said looking at her watch, "Sh—t I'm going to miss my bus, see you guys later."

Later that Night…

Everyone was sitting on the Miles' green couches when Julia came through the front door wearing the same uniform she wore at the Boston Tipton and plopped down next to Taylor.

"Tired?"

"You betcha. So, tell me the 411."

"Gabriella took him up on his offer so quick that we got whiplash."

"How did she take it about the game tomorrow? I remembered she's on the A squad about half-way to work."

"The A-squad has the prime time games, this one is at 3 in the afternoon, its more of a warm-up game for the one the following week." Sharpay explained.

"Oh, right, I forgot there's one A-Varsity Squad, a B-Varsity/JV Squad, JV squad, and a freshman squad, just for Basketball. Seriously, how many do you need? They only use two of them for football, because the games are a different times and places, and what am I ranting about again?"

"Like I know," Ryan said confused.

"Okay, she broke down during Breaking Free, and she'll watch Troy tomorrow during the game...oh, what'd Mrs. Montez say?" Julia asked.

"She said this has gone too far, and she gave us permission to get Gabriella back with any measures possible. She talked to Gabi's and Cori's dad in Boston and he agreed to send her out here for Thanksgiving Break in two weeks. She said she's mature enough to stay in a hotel by herself for a couples days, but said we needed to get her back now, before its too late," Taylor announced.

"Don't you have a curfew to meet guys?" asked a yawning Julia looking at her watch.

"No, they're all staying here tonight. Girls with you, guys with me." Landon said.

The next day...

The door bell rang several times causing Julia to yell out to the house, "Why don't _I_ get it!"

"Hello?" she opened the door.

"Oh hi, I'm here to see Landon about our date this afternoon," Gabriella said in a sugary-voice looking past Julia into the living room.

"Of course," Julia replied in the same tone letting Gabriella in.

As soon as Gabriella past the entrance to the kitchen, Julia saw Taylor coming out of the kitchen, and silently motioned her back into the kitchen.

"I'll get him for you," Julia rolled her eyes as she turned around to head up the stairs.

East High...

"So, where are we going?" Gabriella asked as she and Landon walked through the almost empty corridor.

"The Basketball game," he replied.

"The b-b-b-a-sketball game?" she studdered.

Landon just nodded in response.

Gabriella nodded, "Right, where else would we," she paused, "be going."

* * *

_I tried to get this chapter out as filler. Don't hate me. Okay, I made a trailer for this story, and you can find it by searching acoldsky on YouTube or go to my homepage, and look under videos. I think its the second one. Bye for now!_


	9. Corinna's here!

One week later, the Saturday before Thanksgiving Break….

"Flight 3423 from Dallas, now arriving at Gate 23," was heard over the loudspeaker.

"That's her flight," Sharpay said to Taylor and Ms. Montez. Julia had just ran back to get the car.

"Mom?" they heard behind the group.

Ms. Montez turned around, "Corrina!" she cried. "It's been way to long."

"I missed you," Corrina said getting out of the hug looking at Sharpay and Taylor.

"Maddie, Mary?"

"No, this is Sharpay and Taylor. Maddie is Sharpay's cousin. But, we're not sure about Mary and Taylor."

"Oh, right, just another freakish coincidence. Well, lets go get my bags."

After they had gotten her bags, they found Julia parked in the 15-minute loading zone. Julia had switched over the passenger seat, letting Ms. Montez have the driver seat.

"Gabriella, is out shopping for the day and won't be home until midnight, so just in case we see her here's some sun glasses," Sharpay said handing her a pair of black sunglasses.

"Corrina," Ms. Montez said.

"You're going to think this is so weird," Taylor laughed.

"What?"

Julia turned around in the front seat and did a slow wave with her fingers.

"Oh my G-d, JULES. What are you doing here!" she yelled excitedly.

"Dad's company transferred him. Met Sharpay in the hallway. Almost got killed by Gabriella. She didn't recognize me. Met Taylor. Came up with plan. You took a plane to Albuquerque " Julia said rather fast.

Corrina looked around outside the car window as they got onto the highway, "It's so nice to be out of the snow."

"It won't be here 'til New Years. Until then, it should be warm."

All of the girls laughed.

About halfway to Corinna's hotel Taylor asked Julia, "Don't you work today?"

"I asked for today off, I worked my hours on last night and Thursday."

"Cool, you actually have a Saturday off, whoa," Sharpay laughed.

"Hey, I told them I would work on Thursday. And they agreed to that quickly."

"Ah."

"We're here," Ms. Montez said pulling into the hotel parking lot. "Corrina," she said turning around to face her handing her a plain flip phone. "Here's a cell phone to use here in Albuquerque. Your Boston one is probably way out of range."

"Yeah, it is. Thanks mom."

Sunday Afternoon

"Gabriella is starting to have Landon on a leash, I mean she should be coming over any moment now to drag him out shopping."

"Gah, help me," Landon said laying his head of the couch.

"You knew what you were getting into," Sharpay said.

"I didn't think it would have been so hard," Landon said muffled through a pillow."

"Aw, grow up," Troy said looking up from the tv.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"That must be her," Chad said signaling everyone into their hiding places.

Julia answered the door and was pushed in by a frantic person.

"OH MY G-D YOU WEREN'T KIDDING."

"Corrina?"

Corrina took her sunglasses off and sighed, "She didn't see me though, her head was way in the clouds."

"It's okay guys it just Corrina," Julia yelled out to the living room. When all of the sudden, six teen came out of their hiding spots.

Then there was another knock on the door, "HIDE!" Julia whispered.

Everyone ran in different directions until they all ended up in the same closet.

"Gabriella, hi!" Julia said in a sugary tone.

"Hi, how's it going, uh.."

"That's not important, LANDON GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE YOU DON'T WANT TO KEEP YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAITING."

Landon strolled up next to Julia and out the door. Julia leaned against the closed door and said, "Clear!"

Just then, 6 teenagers fell out of the hiding closet.

"Get off of me!"

"You're touching me!"

"Ew, what's that smell!"

"Chad!"

"You're on top of me, I can't move."

"You're sitting on my hat!"

"AW, SHUT UP!"

"Have a nice trip?" Julia asked helping the people up.

"G-d, you guy are so freakin' loud," a young teenage boy came down the stairs.

"You should have been up by now anyway Dan, oh you guys. This is my younger bro Daniel.

"You have another brother?" Chad asked.

"Two actually, Austin is at UT."

"Oh."

"What are you eating, Daniel?" Julia saw her brother come out of the kitchen eating something.

"I dunno."

"Yet, you're eating it."

"Yep."

"Okay, let's go show Corinna about the Regina George incarnate Gabriella."

"I feel sorry for your brother," Corrina said. "If I were him I would be scared. Really scared. Why is she being this plastic b—tch anyway?"

"Uh, she thinks you died," Troy said.

Corrina checked her pulse, "Nope, still alive."

"She doesn't remember the accident still, and she went to your great-aunt's funeral thinking it was yours."

"You mean, Great-aunt Corrina, oh boy," Corrina said after they group nodded their heads.

"She may go into shock seeing Cori, we should read the obituary from the funeral before introducing her. 'Corinna J Montez—."

"Yeah, no wonder she though it was her sister, she wasn't listening to the anything but the name and death date. Because, this Corrina's middle name is Josephine, and that Corrina's middle name was Juanita," Julia said.

"That is strange. How come you remember the accident, but Gabriella doesn't?" Ryan asked Cori.

"I think she had a more serious head injury. Our mom and dad were going through a divorce, and I woke up in time for his airplane to Boston. Which is how we were separated. I woke up first," Corrina threw her hands up in the air then let them fall in her lap.

"That's it?" Sharpay asked.

"Yep."

"So…how are we going to break it to her?"

* * *

_So, now that Corrina's there. How will everything go? ACOLDSKY_


	10. The Phantom is

_So, we're back with another chapter of Broken Mirrors Make It Hard to See.. Landon is--okay you'll find out I suppose. No need for an abstract_.

* * *

"Where are you taking me Landon?" asked a very giggly Gabriella. 

"You'll see," came Landon's stoic reply.

"What's wrong Lanny?" Gabriella said caressing his cheek. "What are you looking at freakin' moron!" she suddenly yelled.

Landon looked to see who or what she had yelled at. _Just another third grader shooting basketball in the park near the school_, he thought.

"Come on it doesn't matter, lets go to wherever we're going!"

10 minutes later.

"Why'd you take me to the auditorium?" Gabriella asked.

"Because I think we should break up."

"What?" Gabriella asked getting teary eyed.

"I usually don't say this to a girl, but you are a ice-cold, stone-hearted b—tch!"

"Excuse me," Gabriella said raising her head a half an inch holding back the tears.

"You heard me! I'm surprised you kept Bolton that long with your s—ty attitude."

With that Landon left the auditorium, leaving Gabriella to sink down onto the edge of the stage. A couple minutes later Sharpay sat next to Gabriella looking into the empty seats.

"Calming, isn't it? You can hear the ghosts of productions, applauses, laughter—," Sharpay started.

"Don't you hate me?" Gabriella asked looking at her feet hanging over the micro-orchestra pit, which was held mostly sound equipment now.

"No," Sharpay said looking up from the orchestra pit.

"We hate what you've become," Taylor said coming from behind the curtains sitting on the right side of Gabriella.

Gabriella sniffed and looked down at her feet again, "What are you doing here during break?"

"You're kidding, right?" Sharpay laughed.

Gabriella smirked, same ol' Sharpay—Miss Dedicated.

"We know the true reason why you became friends with Jana and Lana," Taylor said.

"Cheer—."

"Don't give us the cheerleading excuse, we know the true reason."

Suddenly a manila envelope with 'The Phantom or whatever you call me' written on it.

Sharpay looked around in the shadows of dark auditorium seeing nothing but the side door that was opened when she got here and picked up the envelope.

"Corrina J Montez—."

"Stop," Gabriella sniffed.

"Died September 9th 1995."

"Will you stop, I already know. Born May 25th, 1990."

"Born March 22nd, 1898."

"What!"

"It wasn't your sister, it was your great-aunt. Your great-aunt's middle name was Juanita, your sister's is Josephine."

Gabriella stood up, "I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Mija, they're telling the truth. Your sister never died, you just assumed. Your dad and I were going through the separation at the time, you were asleep when they left."

"Mom?"

"Mija, you know I love you. But, I also hate what you have become. It's almost like I lost my daughter, who has become someone else."

Gabriella nodded her head, and hugged her mom crying.

"Gabi, there's someone I would like you to re-meet."

Gabriella cocked her head to the side; almost asking who is it with just body language.

"Corrina, will you come in here please."

Gabriella couldn't believe her eyes, her own sister had be alive all of these years. She ran up and hugged her sister with all of her might, "I missed you."

"Me too, except yesterday, you almost killed me with that glare at Starbucks yesterday."

"That was you? Sorry," Gabriella said sheepishly. "So, why now? Of all times?"

"Well, mija, the first reason is Thanksgiving break. The other reason is how Corrina found out you thought she had died or the Montez Family Secert if you will."

"Wait, I was the only one who thought Corrina was dead?"

"Yes, mami always kept quiet, because she just thought you were sad because your sister was in Boston, and you were always moving so you never could write to her."

"We actually asked your mom when you ditched us one day for the clones," Sharpay spoke up.

"Wait you knew?"

Taylor and Sharpay nodded in reply.

"Who else knew?"

"I did," Julia said coming out of the shadow.

"How'd you know?"

"Seriously, Gaby, is your memory THAT bad."

"Huh?"

"Best Friends, four years. Sun High? Christmas Pageant at Sun Hill Community? Does any of that ring a bell?"

"Oh my gosh, Julia," Gabriella ran over giving Julia a hug, "I can't believe I didn't recognize you."

"You've been this close to clobbering me since I started school like a month ago."

"Wait, you've lived here a month, and I didn't see you?"

"You saw me, but you weren't looking. Of course, I was hiding behind Sharpay and Landon half of the time."

"Wait, I kissed your brother Landon. Ew. He's really good at acting still though."

Just then everyone else came in: Landon, Chad, Ryan, Jason, and lastly, Troy.

"I'm sorry, Troy. It just that I still had a empty space in my heart from my sister."

"Its okay, breaking up was just part of the intervention, if you will."

Gabriella laughed lightly, glad to be on Troy good side again.

"No hard feelin's Gabs?" Landon asked Gaby calling her old nickname.

Gabriella nodded and laughed in response.

Everyone was just headed out the door, when Gabriella noticed the envelope on the ground. So, she went to pick it up, a picture fell out of it.

"G, what are you looking at," Troy asked.

"It's weird, that the Phantom had this picture. The only people that know of its existence are in this room."

"So, you're saying that the Phantom is in this room?" Sharpay asked.

"About 110 percent, Kelsi doesn't know I have a twin or even this picture. Just the people in this room."

"So," Sharpay started walking in front of the people that were assembled like a drill sergeant in front of privates. "Someone's has been keeping a double identity, and they have been very good at it. Let's just say, they will be on my good side and in the drama club because of it. Wait, okay, when we talked to the Phantom their voice was acted very well and only had a few glitches, because it was rather late. So, late in fact, I couldn't even sing the A minor scale. But, I can't narrow it down to a single person—."

"I can," Ryan spoke up.

"You can?"

"Yes."

"Well, then enlighten us."

"Who do you think in this room, can act a lowered voice with a slight Canadian accent?"

"Troy? Taylor asked.

"That's what they would want you to think, however, I heard this person sing, much different than Troy voice. So, the Phantom is—."

* * *

_So, who is the Phantom? Leave you guesses as reviews when you review! ACS_


	11. That was me

"Julia."

"What? No, she couldn't be because she was—no, and—no, and during—no she wasn't. Julia, you were the only person who actually didn't talk to the Phantom. But, how did you get from your computer to my house in five minutes. When they are an easy 10 minutes apart?" Sharpay asked.

"I took a short cut. Have you ever looked at the house behind yours? Basically I ran across your backyard and around to the front."

"I'm so proud," Sharpay said wiping away fake tears.

"You are dramatic," Julia said following the other people that were leaving.

"I know. Drama Queen is my middle name."

"I thought it was Genevieve," Chad said pointing out the obvious.

"No duh," Taylor said hitting him over the head.

"Who wants pizza?" Mrs. Montez.

"Don't have to ask me twice," Chad grinned.

"And you. I guess you are smarter than you look," Julia said to Ryan then following the others down the hallway.

"Thanks, HEY!" he said getting it.

Everyone was at Gabriella's for the first time in forever, eating pizzas. Chad had eaten a large pizza by himself easily.

"Chad! I think 6 slices is enough!"

"I'm hungry!"

"When are you not hungry!"

"On airplane rides DUH!"

Taylor and Chad continued arguing.

"Will you guys stop? I think arguing is one thing, but discussing Chad's dietary habits is another!" Julia groaned in a pillow.

"Isn't it time for you guys to go Jason's house?" Sharpay asked the guys who were eating as much free food as possible, before they went to Jason's house across the street for the night while the girls stayed at Gabriella's.

"Mhmm," Chad said stuffing the last of his pizza in his mouth and then grabbing another piece and ran out the door following Troy, Jason, Landon and Ryan.

"So…" Taylor said breaking the ten-minute silence.

"I'm bored."

"Me too."

"Movies?" Gabriella said coming back in with sodas for the girls. "I've got The Devil Wears Prada and Star Trek: Nemesis."

"You're my hero," Julia said taking the soda from Gabriella.

"So, what is the Star-flip thing about?" Sharpay said looking up from an interesting article in her Teen People.

Taylor, Gabriella and Julia all gapped at Sharpay, "We have some serious work cut out for us."

"Yeah, we do." Taylor said putting the Nemesis into the DVD player.

2 hours later…

"So, the Praetor of Romulus is a clone of Jean-Luc, but he considers himself a Reman of Reamus."

"Yes."

"But why does he want to kill Jean-Luc in the first place?"

Taylor, Gabriella and Julia all groaned at the same time. "For the umpteenth time, because he is a clone and didn't skip the 30 years of his life, his cellular structure was breaking down. He could only be saved by a full transfusion of blood from the original DNA holder."

"Oh. Why is the Da-ta guy so weird? His eyes are like yellow."

"HE'S AN ANDORID!" all three of the girls yelled.

"Why did you say that before?"

"Because we thought it was obvious."

"Whatever," Sharpay said looking down at the magazine.

"Do you want to watch an old home movie?" Gabriella asked.

"What's it about?" Taylor said as Gabriella put the tape in the player and pushed play.

"The Day in the Life of Soccer Player Julia Miles."

"You still have the video? I thought I threw it out like twice, put one copy in the pool, one under a steamroller…" Julia started listing.

"I made copies. My mom has a digital transfer thing at work so I have several copies on tape, DVD, AND my computer. WITH PASSWORDS."

"Don't think I won't figure them out. But, seriously, she followed me around from 6 am to 9 pm with that thing."

"Shh, it's starting," Sharpay shushed.

_"Wake-wakey. Today's the big meet," the person holding the camera said. _

_"Go away Gabs it's TOO early!" Julia groaned rolling over. _

_"Now don't make me get your brother." _

_That statement caused Julia to get up so quick that she blinked several times to not black out. Then, the camera footage jumped to 10 that morning. _

_"So, where are we supposed to go?" _

_"The gym, where else?!" Julia said walking through the crowd of people as Gabriella ran the camera. _

_"Excuse me," a dark haired blonde asked Julia as she was on camera. "Where's the GYM B?" _

_"Over there and down that hall; past the cafeteria. You'll see the name Marilyn Hudson Girls' Gym on the side in huge green letters. You can't miss it." _

_"Thanks," the girl said. _

_"Okay, back to Julia," Gabriella said still off camera, "So who signs up in the girls gym?" _

_"Visiting teams," Julia said over her shoulder."Dun, dun dunnn...visiting teams will be shaking in their boots today. Sun High, the hosting school, will have the whole inter-secondary athletic conference of Southern California, with selected teams from Arizona, New Mexico, and Nevada on it's knees," Gabriella said dramatically._

_"You are so melodramatic. Are you sure I'm the one in drama?"_

The scene ended there, when Gabriella paused the video, "Anyone want ice cream?"

Three hands went up simultaneously. "Forget I asked," Gabriella laughed.

"I want to know where the girl got her purse," Taylor said randomly when Gabriella had gone and Julia had gone to help.

Sharpay looked up, "That was me."

* * *

_Whoa-o. I'm trying to figure out where the story is going. I may end it there, but I need Sharpay and Landon to get together offically before that happens. I also need to re-write parts of the story, because I usually have a peace of paper to keep the facts straight. However, this time around I didn't have it until chapter 4 or 5. Be sure to check out the trailer for this story on YouTube. Oh, check out Go the Distance by Lucas Grabeel on DisneyMania 5, it rocks. So does the Lady Vols winning the NCAAW championship! Review...please. You don't wanna see me beg._


End file.
